Multimedia systems can be configured or integrated with an interactive entertainment set-top box (STB). STBs generally require that customized devices of media programs (e.g., MP3 and/or MP4 players) either be copied to the hard drive of the STB or streamed thereto. This can be a time consuming and tedious process, particularly where a large number of smaller media files are involved, such as music files. Additionally, the user interface (UI) of the STB can be complicated, and unfamiliar to the user for playback of the transferred media programs, especially for a user who is accustomed to the UI of the media player that supplied the media programs to the STB.
A need therefore arises for a system for presenting media programs.